Hit The Lights
|year=2012 |mode=Solo |dg=Female |difficulty=2/3 (Medium) (JD4) 3/3 (Hard) (K2014) |effort=3/3 (Exhausting) (K2014) |nogm=3 (JD4) 1 (K2014) |nosm= |pc=Cherry Red (JD4) Light Blue (K2014) |gc=Orange |lc=Tangerine |pictos = 82 (JD4) 138 (K2014) |nowc = HitTheLights |perf= Laura Ferretti (JD4) Caitlyn Santiago (K2014) |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) |audio = }} "Hit The Lights" by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured on Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), Just Dance Kids 2014, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Main Series ' ' The dancer is a woman. She wears a silver headband which wraps around her reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears a red and silver bodice, an unbuttoned hoodie, as well as a pair of black pants held up by a red belt. There is a sparkly pink wristband on her left wrist, and she wears a pair of pink heeled shoes. She resembles Selena Gomez. ''Just Dance Kids 2014 The girl is wearing a pink shirt, white jeans and blue sneakers. She also has brown hair. Background Main Series It's mostly composed of moving colored neon lights, at some points a star with a rainbow checkered floor appears. ''Just Dance Kids 2014 The dancer is in a park which is in front of the city skyline. Gold Moves Main Series There are a 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Hitthegold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' There is one Gold Move in the Just Dance Kids 2014 version of the routine: Gold Move: 'Raise both hands above your head and spin them in a counter clockwise motion. Hit The Lights Kids GM1.PNG|Gold Move Appearances in Mashups ''Hit The Lights ''is featured in the following mashup: *All About That Bass'' '''(Divas) *''Animals ''(Club) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) *''Want To Want Me'' Captions Hit The Lights appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Can't find my pockets *In Which Pocket? *Push My Shoulders Trivia *This is the second song by Selena Gomez & The Scene in the series, after Love You Like A Love Song. **Selena Gomez returns with Same Old Love without The Scene. *''Damn'' is censored. *In Just Dance Now, the lines, But you're too ... scared to fly and But you're too ... scared to try are separated so it reads But you're too ... / Scared to fly and But you're too ... / Scared to try. **Also, the word Still in Still you're even doesn't get highlighted. However, the rest of the line does. *This is the only song in the Just Dance Kids ''series with censored lyrics. **The audio in that game is exactly the same as in its appearances in the main series. *In ''Just Dance Now, at the end of the song, when the dancer spins into golden dust, a sparkle sound effect is heard. In Just Dance 4, the ending does not feature the sparkle sound. ** Also, in All About That Bass’s Mashup, instead of the dancer turning into golden dust at the end, the dancer walks away into the background. Gallery hitthelights.jpg|''Hit The Lights'' DLC_JD4_HitTheLights.jpg|''Hit The Lights'' in Just Dance 4 jdk2014_hit_the_lights.png|''Hit The Lights'' in Just Dance Kids 2014 hitthelights_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover htlroutina.png 417.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 GOLDEN HittheLights.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND HittheLights.png|Diamond avatar hit the lights pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms HitTheLightsDancer.png Screenshot 2015-01-06-19-31-44-1.png HTLinactive.png|''Hit The Lights'' on the Just Dance 4 menu HTLactive.png|''Hit The Lights'' being "active" on the Just Dance 4 menu Videos File:Selena Gomez & The Scene - Hit The Lights Just Dance 4 Hit The Lights 5 Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Hit_the_Lights Hit the Lights - Selena Gomez and the Scene - Just Dance 2014 for Kids - Wii U Fitness Just dance 2016 Unlimited Hit The Lights - Selena Gomez 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Caitlyn Santiago Category:Chantal Robson